


Mother's Day

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, it's about family today, mileven in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: El celebrates her first Mother's Day





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's Mother's Day so I felt like some kind of fluffy feels

 “How about these ones?” Mike pointed to the small bouquet of multi coloured flowers. 

El shook her head. No, they needed to be perfect.

“Ok…how about these?” He showed her the pink roses and El picked some up, the faint smell of the earth and perfume from the flowers filled her nose. Yes, these were nice. 

They were about to pay when El’s eyes locked on a small cactus, with a single white flower growing from its spikes.

She gently picked it up. “This one too.”

* * *

 

“I’ll pick you up at 3?” Jim nodded as El waved goodbye, walking up the small path, bouquet in hands.

She knocked on the door and her Aunt Becky answered. El had learnt about Mother’s Day when the party had been complaining about what they were getting their mothers. She learnt it was a day to celebrate, to show how much you love her. When she got home that day she had begged Hopper to let her see her mama. Of course he couldn’t say no, arranging with Becky for El to visit on Mother’s Day. Both their first Mother’s Day.

“Jane.” Becky wrapped her arms around El. They’d slowly gotten more acquainted, more familial as El visited more often. 

She followed Becky in to the living room, kneeling down in fron of her mama and resting a hand over hers. She showed her the flowers but Becky said they’d be better off in a vase.

“They’re nice.” She said, El watching her fill a vase up with water.

“Mike helped me pick them out. They needed to be perfect for mama…” 

Becky couldn’t fight the smirk creeping on her lips. “Mike huh?” El blushed at the mention of his name. “He sounds like he’s special.”

“He is…”

“Maybe we could meet him some day.” Becky glanced over to Terry in her chair. “I’m sure…I’m sure she’d love to meet him.”

El looked towards her mama, “I want him to meet her too.”

El visited Terry in the void, Becky still in awe and slight fear at the sight. But their time was up, when a light tap came at the door. El knew she was always welcome at the Ives’, and hugged both her mama and Becky goodbye, promising to visit soon.

* * *

 

 “I want to see Joyce.” El said when they had reached Hawkins again.

Hopper looked at her out the corner of his eye. “Why…?”

“Gift.” And she didn’t say more until Hopper had driven up the dirt road to the Byers’ house.

Will answered the door, a little surprised to see El holding the small cactus she’d hidden in Hopper’s truck. He invited them both in, trying to ignore how Hopper had nervously run a hand through his thinning hair before Joyce appeared. 

She hugged El, something that had almost become a habit between the two. But when she pulled back, she was surprised to see the gift in El’s hand.

“It’s for you.” El handed it to her. “It’s small like you, but prickly because you don’t take shit from anyone-”

“Language…” Hopper mumbled, but he didn’t really care.

“And it has a flower because… pretty.” She mumbled the last part, slightly embarrassed. But Joyce began crying and El feared she’d done something wrong. Maybe she’d embarrassed her?

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “It’s just… you’ve been like a mother to me. You care about me and I wanted to say thank you.” Joyce pulled her tightly for a hug.

“You’ve done so much for me, and my boys.” Joyce said, still hugging El. “I’ll always be here for you, you know that.”

* * *

 

El creaked open her bedroom door, Hopper was passed out on the couch, beer in hand slowly tipping forward.

She tiptoed so as not to wake him, using her mind to wrap a blanket around his shoulders as she gently removed the beer from his hand and placed it on the coffee table. 

She could hear him snoring and she rolled her eyes, that noise was certainly not one she’d thought she’d have to deal with but she’d slowly gotten used to it. 

* * *

 

Hopper awoke in the morning, smiling when he felt the weight of a blanket over his shoulders. He looked down at the coffee table, his heart stopped. 

Next to the now flat beer was a single wild flower, a small note attached to it. He cast his eyes back to the closed door, feeling the tears well up as he read:

_Hop,_

_I know there’s a Father’s Day, but you’ve also been like my mom so why not celebrate both days?_

_Thank you for taking care of me, and making me triple decker Eggo extravaganzas, even if I can be a brat sometimes. (Remember that word of the day?)_

_Happy Mother’s Day_

_Love El xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day!!!


End file.
